PoR tI pOdRiA mOrIr::
by sugarlawliet
Summary: SLASH Remus ama a Sirius pero no sabe como demostrarselo. Un libro le da una idea, y decide acabar con este sufrimiento. Decide morir. ¿lo logrará? ¿o Sirius lo salvará?. Dejen Reviews xfa! no sean malos, es nuestro primer fic! plz!


_**Por Ti Podría Morir**_

Por algún pasillo de Hogwarts, paseaba un chico, con aire melancólico y triste. Vestía un polerón delgado de color café y unos jeans oscuros. Era un chico alto y delgaducho, pálido, con unos preciosos ojos color miel y el cabello era castaño claro, casi rubio, que le caía libremente hasta las orejas. Su nombre era Remus Lupin y muchas chicas andaban detrás de él, pero no les prestaba atención, pues su corazón pertenecía a una persona que con suerte sabía que existía, y peor aún, era un chico.

_Que debo hacer,_

_Para que te fijes en mi,_

_Para ganarme tu amor_

_Y calmar este dolor._

Sin embargo, lo que más atormentaba a Remus, no era solo el hecho de que su corazón perteneciera a un hombre, si no que también su enamorado era uno de sus mejores amigos: era Sirius Black.

Hace días que Remus se sentía y actuaba extraño, cada vez que se acercaba Sirius se ponía a temblar y se sonrojaba. Sentía que cuando él estaba cerca hacía todo al revés y que nunca, jamás, él podría fijarse en el cómo algo mas que un amigo, como deseaba que Sirius le correspondiera... esta situación se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de aguantar.

_Pues que no ves,_

_Que ya no lo puedo ocultar,_

_Que desearte me hace mal,_

_Que necesito tu calor_

_Y yo daría todo por ti,_

_Yo por ti podría morir._

Se encaminó hacia la sala común, pensando en que, a lo mejor, podría encontrarse con Prongs. Remus le había contado a James lo que sentía por Sirius, y este le había dado su apoyo y se ofreció para ayudarle a conquistar a Padfoot. Remus le agradecería toda su vida aquélla muestra de amistad, pero Sirius tenia una muy mala imagen de él _"te la pasas estudiando Moony!, Tienes que ser más liberal, conquistar chicas!, Así enfrascado en los libros como te la pasas, pareciera que no te gustaran las mujeres!", _Eso era lo que pensaba Sirius de él, se lo había dicho el mismo un día después de llegar de una cita. _"Que equivocado está Padfoot... no sabe cuanto puedo amar, cuanto LO puedo amar, si me diera una oportunidad, solo una, le demostraría cuanto lo amo" _Remus iba pensando esto, cuando se encontró con el cuadro de la dama gorda. Dijo la contraseña y entró. de inmediato, James lo abordó y le dijo:

Llegó la hora Moony!!!, Vamos Padfoot te espera!!!-

_Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer_

_Para derrumbar esta pared_

_Que no te deja verme como soy_

_Y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor._

_Dime como hacer para lograr,_

_Él poderte un día enamorar,_

_Dame alguna pista o dirección_

_Para conquistar tu corazón._

_No puedo más_

Remus quedó perplejo y se preguntó que demonios sé le había ocurrido a James. Él lo arrastró hasta una butaca y lo sentó en frente de Sirius, que lo miraba igual de impresionado que él mismo.

- James me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo... - dijo Padfoot mirándolo a los ojos

al sentir el cálido mirar de Paddy, Remus se sonrojó de inmediato y miró hacia otro lado

-Eeehh... pues... bueno (_"demonios díselo!"_ Pensó él) si- finalizó mirándolo con decisión.

-¿y sobre qué?- le preguntó Sirius mirándolo con una de esas sonrisas que volvían loco al licántropo.

- bueno, es que, hace un tiempo, he empezado a sentir algo... eh... diferente, por una persona- comenzó a explicar Remus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió con un gesto de la mano

-¡ya sé!, Necesitas un consejo sobre chicas!, Pues ya era hora Moony, al fin una te conquistó!- dijo Sirius muy emocionado, como si Remus fuera una suerte de hijo suyo.

_"Por que no dejas las chicas de lado Paddy?, Cómo no te das cuenta lo mucho que te amo?" _Pensaba Remus mientras negaba con al cabeza y sus ojos se humedecían. _"Mírame y dime que sientes por mí lo mismo que por otras chicas!, Mírame y dime que al menos me quieres, no me decepciones Paddy!" _Gritaba Remus en su interior, mientras se ponía de pie y se daba vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

_Tal vez será,_

_Que me queda grande tu amor,_

_Que mereces algo mejor,_

_Que el destino me engañó._

Sirius se puso de pie, tomó a Remus por los hombros y lo volteó, quedando los dos frente a frente, sintiendo los dos, la cálida y suave respiración del otro...

-¿que té pasa Remus?, ¿Por qué te pones así?- Sirius lo abrazó y Remus se relajó un poco. A lo mejor... Sirius si lo quería como él pensaba, quizás no fuera tan terrible decírselo ahora...

- Sirius, yo... he comenzado a sentir algo diferente,... algo diferente por ti- dijo Remus y Sirius lo soltó- hace un tiempo descubrí que eras algo más que un amigo para mí... no podía sacarte de mi mente ni un momento... pero tu no te dabas cuenta, ¿sabes cuanto me dolía verte con todas esas chicas?- Remus se detuvo y miró a Sirius con sus dorados ojos bañados en lágrimas. Sirius estaba atónito, ¿por qué Remus le decía eso?, ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?, ¿O estaba loco?

- Remus, con eso no se juega... - dijo Sirius suavemente, pero Remus lo miraba, y él supo que esa mirada no mentía- es... ¿verdad?- le preguntó mirándolo casi con asco, una manera de la cual nunca lo había mirado. Remus solo asentía, pero esa mirada le dolió, y por un segundo pensó en salir corriendo, pero Sirius comenzó a hablar

- Tú no eres el Remus que yo conozco, no lo eres..., yo conocí a un Remus inocente, bueno... NORMAL... tu no eres Remus, eres sólo un asqueroso HíBRIDO que dice estar enamorado de mí. Ya no te reconozco, no te vuelvas a acercar a mí ¿oíste?- terminó de decir esto y se fue dando grandes zancadas al cuarto de los chicos. Remus se quedó donde estaba, y las lágrimas aún bañaban su rostro. Nunca se imaginó que su Sirius reaccionara así, pero seguía amándolo, incluso, su amor parecía haberse reforzado con su rechazo.

- No me importa Black, no me importa. Creí que eras diferente, creí que me comprenderías. Ay Padfoot!, no sé por qué... pero te amo, te seguiré amando, aunque no quieras- murmuró Remus mirando la ventana

_Incierto es,_

_Todo lo que pueda pasar,_

_Por eso nada voy a esperar,_

_Te amaré sin condición._

_Y yo daría todo por ti,_

_Yo por ti podría morir._

Los días pasaron normalmente para el resto de los alumnos, excepto para Remus, quien había cambiado radicalmente su personalidad desde la conversación con Sirius. El chico simpático, alegre, tierno y sociable de otros días, había sido reemplazado por un chico triste, huraño y antisocial, que se desenvolvía en el solitario mundo que el mismo había construido para él. Se había alejado de su grupo de amigos, y lloraba constantemente. Sirius siempre lo miraba y le comentaba a James que sólo se ponía así para dar lástima. Estos comentarios llegaban a Remus gracias a James, quien creía que eso era lo correcto. No sabía cómo Remus le agradecía aquello. A Remus siempre le gustaba refugiarse en la torre de astronomía, donde nadie podía molestarlo y nadie podía mirarlo con esa mirada de asco que Sirius siempre le dedicaba cuando lo veía por algún pasillo. "Tu no eres Remus, eres sólo un asqueroso HíBRIDO..." esa frase le daba vueltas a Remus por la cabeza y le zumbaba en los oídos ¿Cómo Sirius había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué lo veía como... como un monstruo? El siempre le había mostrado su apoyo y su simpatía a pesar de que él era un licántropo... y ahora... ahora lo odiaba! "No te vuelvas a acercar a mí ¿oíste?" Sirius no sabía lo que a Remus le costaba separarse de él.

_Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer_

_Para derrumbar esta pared_

_Que no te deja verme como soy_

_Y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor._

_Dime como hacer para lograr,_

_Él poderte un día enamorar,_

_Dame alguna pista o dirección_

_Para conquistar tu corazón._

_No puedo más_

En uno de esos días de melancolía extrema (esos en que hasta pisar un brote de pasto te da pena) Remus se fue a leer algo a la biblioteca. Recorrió una a una las viejas estanterías, hasta que vio un libro que llamó su atención, iba perfecto con su estado de ánimo. Lo sacó y se fue a sentar a una mesa alejada de la bibliotecaria y comenzó a pasar las páginas, y se detuvo en una en la que había un dibujo muy particular: se trataba de un Grindilow que atraía a un forastero hacia un acantilado, y el hombre caía... caía. Caer morir. A Remus se le ocurrió una idea, si realmente le importaba a Sirius, lo comprobaría, o moriría en el intento.

_Por ti podría morir._

_Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer_

_Para derrumbar esta pared_

_Que no te deja verme como soy_

_Y me prohibe el paso hacia tu amor._

Sirius se estaba preparando para salir con una chica a una cita. Remus lo miraba a través del dosel de su cama, pensando: "_es hoy o nunca_" se dijo a sí mismo y se hizo el dormido al mismo tiempo que Sirius salía y James apagaba la luz. Moony se levantó silenciosamente y salió del cuarto con el máximo sigilo.

Remus iba con paso lento y acompasado por los pasillos que llevaban al vestíbulo. Miró por una ventana y vio que Sirius caminaba sin prisa con una muchacha. Perfecto. Según el mapa del merodeador que le sacó a James, Filch andaba en las mazmorras, así que cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la torre de astronomía. Cuando llegó dio las gracias porque Peeves no estuviera ahí, y tampoco ningún estudiante. Se quedó parado en la puerta unos segundos (¿unos segundos?, ¡Para Remus parecieron horas!) Y caminó lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, miró el mapa y vio a James aún en el cuarto de los chicos. Que suerte, no lo había seguido.

- Adiós James, fue un gusto conocerte, amigo- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y avanzó hacia una ventana. Había una preciosa media luna sostenida en el cielo, y su luz bañaba casi completamente la torre donde Remus se encontraba. Corrió hacia un lado el telescopio que estaba en la ventana y miró los jardines. Sirius estaba en una orilla del lago conversando con la chica. Remus apretó los puños. La prefería a ella, era obvio, nunca se fijaría en él, y ese pensamiento le dio más fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se subió al alféizar de la ventana y miró la luna: quizás no fuera tan malo tirarse desde la torre de astronomía, como iba a hacerlo. Quizás el mundo estaría mucho mejor sin uno más como él. Sirius ya no lo miraría con asco, no tendría que aguantar esa mirada fría. Las burlas de Malfoy. El maldito desprecio de Sirius. Eso, eso era lo que más le dolía, y por él, por Sirius, estaba dispuesto a morir...

Se quedó largo rato mirando los jardines, la luna y sintiendo el cálido aire que le golpeaba la cara. Ahora Sirius volvía al castillo y se quedó petrificado al ver aquella figura delgaducha que estaba parada en una ventana de la torre de astronomía (N/A: está de más decir que es la torre más alta de Hogwarts ¿no?), Así que corrió hasta que dar bajo él y lo vio con más claridad: era Remus Lupin, pero ¿qué hacía allí?.

- ¡Hey Lupin!, ¿Que pretendes allá arriba?, ¿Quieres llamar la atención?- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas

- No te oigo Sirius, no te oigo- murmuró Remus mirando hacia abajo. Era cierto desde aquella altura, sólo se escuchaba parte de lo que decía Sirius. Este se dio cuenta y se hizo un _Sonorus_ y le gritó:

- Remus, por la mierda deja de comportarte como un niño!!! Y baja de ahí ahora!!!- Remus se quedó perplejo ¿Desde cuando Sirius se preocupaba así por él?. Él (Remus) también se hizo un _Sonorus_ y le respondió:

- ¿Desde cuando tú me das órdenes? ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mí?-

- JA! No me preocupo por ti Lupin!, Pero estás haciendo el ridículo!!! Baja ahora niño- eso a Remus le dolió: ¿Niño?

- Yo no soy un niño Black- y soltó las manos del marco de la ventana, quedando afirmado solamente con sus pies, solo faltaba una ráfaga de aire y Remus caería al vacío.

- Remus!!! No vuelvas a hacer eso!!! Baja ahora mismo de ahí, me estás preocupando!!!- le gritó Black que se había puesto pálido.

- ¿Te preocupo? Ja!, Black no me hagas reír!!! Ni siquiera te importaron mis sentimientos cuando te dije que me gustabas! ¿Y ahora te preocupas por mí? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí... cómo me sentí yo cuando me rechazaste? ¿Lo sabes? Pues no!!, Sólo te preocupan las chicas y verte guapo, te importa una mierda lo que sientan los demás ¿No? Por qué mierda juegas con los sentimientos de las personas!!! Si no te amara como te amo me encantaría que te pudrieras Black QUE TE PUDRIERAS!!!- Remus estaba luchando porque su voz no se quebrara por las lágrimas mientras le gritaba a Black todo lo que hubiera querido decirle hace unos días.

_Dime como hacer para lograr,_

_Él poderte un día enamorar,_

_Dame alguna pista o dirección_

_Para conquistar tu corazón._

_No puedo más_

- Remus, yo... aunque no lo creas... me importas- dijo Sirius- Ese día en el que... te rechacé, me sentí casi tan mal como tú Moony, porque te estaba mintiendo. Desde hace algunos meses tu también empezaste a gustarme, pero yo creí que se me pasaría!!!, Pero este sentimiento fue creciendo, y yo no quería reconocer que me enamoré de ti por miedo a lo que los demás me dirían... el más mujeriego de Hogwarts enamorado de uno de sus mejores amigos!!! Fue muy duro para mí despreciarte todos estos días. Lo hice porque quería que salieras de mi mente, que ya no me hicieras sufrir más!!! Al verte así tan... débil, tan inocente, nunca creí que sentirías lo mismo que yo. Por favor Remus si de verdad me quieres, como yo te quiero, perdóname, perdóname por ser un... bruto egocéntrico que no se fija que hay personas tan lindas y... Buenas como tú... baja Remus, por favor, baja de ahí- Por la cara de Sirius corrían unas lágrimas silenciosas y Remus se quedó sin habla: ese rostro y esas lágrimas pedían a gritos creerle a Sirius, pero ¿Cómo saber si no era una de sus actuaciones?

-¿Lo dices en serio Sirius?- preguntó Remus débilmente

- claro que sí!!! Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndote, con esta prueba de... amor que me estás dando, ya no me quedan dudas, y ahora si que estoy seguro de que tú eres lo que tanto busco!!! Espera ahí, voy por ti Moony!!!- Sirius entró corriendo como una ráfaga al castillo y subió escaleras y corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo. En tanto Moony se sentó en la ventana y sonrió: ahora no le quedaban dudas, Sirius iba a buscarlo porque realmente le importaba, porque lo quería. Sirius llegó casi sin aliento a la torre de Astronomía, así que se paró en la puerta y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. Remus se acercó preocupado

- ¿Estás bien, Paddy?- Sirius lo miró y sonrió. Se enderezó y se quedó mirando a Remus con esa sonrisa sexy tan característica en él, luego pasó su brazo por los hombros de Remus y dijo:

- Nunca he estado mejor Moony, nunca he estado mejor...- luego se acercó a Remus y posó sus labios en los suyos, dándose ese beso que hace tanto tiempo esperaban...

.:::Fin:::.


End file.
